Liberty Security Force
The Liberty Security Force (LSF) is the intelligence branch of the Liberty Armed Forces, operating in secrecy to ensure the free flow of goods and services in the Liberty economy. Overview The Liberty Security Force keeps Liberty free from criminal activity and monitors illegal trades in contraband. They function as the intelligence branch of the Liberty Military, often operating in secret to ensure the free flow of goods and services within the Liberty economy. The LSF is so secret, in fact, that one rarely encounters them, although LSF officer Jun'ko Zane has been known to actively recruit freelancers to do the LSF's dirty work. LSF personnel are widely respected in the Liberty Military, although there is no love lost between them and the Liberty Navy, who both view themselves as the true vanguard of Liberty and who insist on letting the other group fully realize that fact whenever they have to work uncomfortably close on joint assignments. The Liberty Police seems to have no qualms taking orders from the LSF. While the jurisdiction of these groups is fuzzy, the LSF does provide critical intel to the Mission Commission allowing them to rank LSF sanctioned missions in terms of difficulty, giving the pilot a fair shot at whatever may be coming their way. ALLIES *Liberty Police *Liberty Navy *Liberty Corporations ENEMIES *Liberty Rogues *Outcasts *Corsairs *Red Hessians *Unioners *Xenos COMPETITORS None, as they only have one base in the unknown system of Alaska. BASES OWNED *Prison Station Mitchell (Alaska system - Mitchell is the only known LSF base) BASES POPULATED *Planet Manhattan (New York system) *Fort Bush (New York system) Prison Station Mitchell, Alaska System News LSF TIGHTENS CRIMINAL NOOSE: '''LSF Director Aemon Bonnerille announced that his organization is continuing to tighten its grasp on piracy, smuggling, and all other illegal activities. Though some minor detractors claim that the methods being used are a violation of rights, others are relieved that the government is finally taking a more active role in domestic security. '''LSF CONDUCTS INTERNAL MEETINGS: With Liberty's security in the balance, Aemon Bonnerille said that the LSF was developing a new internal plan for dealing with security issues. Though he declined to share the details of his new initiative, he has scheduled meetings with all key LSF control personnel. Rumors "The LSF has been on high alert lately. The Liberty Security Force is chartered with providing our government with the information they need to make informed decisions regarding national security matters. We are Liberty's eyes and ears in New York and beyond." - LSF Agent Phil Rocconan, Planet Manhattan "Sometimes the LSF will employ freelancers that pass our strict security clearance checks. If you are ever lucky enough to serve Liberty in such a way, whatever you do for us will have to remain a secret for the rest of your life." - LSF Coordinator William Campbell, Planet Manhattan "The LSF advises the Navy in various locations throughout Liberty, particularly in those areas known for their Artifact smuggling routes. We also have agents periodically raid the wealthy Liberty elites' private residences in search of Artifact collections." - ''LSF Agent Phil Rocconan ''"Right now Artifact interdiction is the LSF's priority; this comes from the top. Anyone in Liberty caught smuggling Artifacts is going to spend some time in an interrogation chamber, and then a long time on the Sugarland making toys." "The Lane Hackers have stolen advanced Ageira technology, which has given them the ability to predict and intercept cargo shipments throughout the Trade Lane network. They are a very smart criminal organization, but sooner or later they will make a mistake." - LSF Agent Cheryl Farley, Planet Manhattan "Cardamine has become a real problem for the people of Liberty, but so far our attempts to get an operative within the Outcast organization have proved impossible. Somehow they have a way to tell whether or not you are an Outcast." - LSF Coordinator William Campbell, Planet Manhattan Category:Liberty Factions Category:Factions Category:House Militaries